


玫瑰花茎

by ouhajime



Series: 短篇集 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Draco Malfoy, Dubious Morality, M/M, One Shot, hints of mild suicidal ideation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: •　伏地魔暂时胜利IF线•　背景不明确•　有关背景不明确的地方都会在END后以设定形式放出，这篇不适合平铺直叙•　设定顶正文一半ry•　可能是我家唯二有中间名的德拉科之一•　请仔细阅读tag•　以防万一之前出过乌龙，简介里打油诗的后两句那是我自己填的，搜不到，所有没有破折号标明出处的东西全是我自己写的•　BGM：Starset-My Demons
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 短篇集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199323
Kudos: 25





	1. 正文

**_Roses are red/Violets are blue/I am guilty/And you're not pure_ **

* * *

  
§

那一天，所有人都看到了。

哈利･波特跪倒在黑压压的天空下，德拉科･马尔福穿着食死徒纯黑色的长袍，踩过数不清的尸体走到他面前，声音像是来自地狱的回响。

“阿瓦达索命。”

  
§

战争结束了。

……或者它还没有。

是的，伏地魔对英国魔法界持续九年多的黑暗统治结束了，迟了那么多年，这个黑巫师终于还是和预言里一样被哈利·波特杀死在战场上。

然而在一切安稳下来之前，谁也不敢说战争真的结束了。就像故事必须会有结尾，战争也有需要收拾的残局，凤凰社几乎抓住了所有剩余的食死徒，却还是有个别重伤逃跑的。就算这些可以暂时放下不管，被抓的那些也必须要被审判。

威森加摩自创立以来第一次公开审判。

被扩大了的审判室里挤满了各种人，男性女性、老人孩子，伤痕累累筋疲力竭，即使如此，每当一个食死徒被带上来或者被宣判摄魂怪之吻时，负责维护秩序的人依旧不得不拼尽全力才能使他们从咒骂或欢呼中安静下来。

赫敏･格兰杰头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，最终战里的一次爆炸伤害到了她的眼睛，虽然已经被魔药治好，但长时间使用总是忍不住流泪。如果不是因为在伏地魔统治时期整个魔法部都是由食死徒掌管，当他们战败后这里只剩一个空壳，赫敏绝对不会同意在这种情况下暂时担任威森加摩首席巫师。然而总要有人站出来接下，她是凤凰社公认的大脑，她想，她必须要再撑一会儿。

那么久都撑下来了，不差这一会儿。

何况，往好处想，这是最后一场审判了，而且这场审判绝对不可能再吵得她头疼。

挤满了人的审判室里一反既往鸦雀无声，每个人都带着不同程度的惊恐和厌恶小心翼翼地注视着房间中央椅子上的人，仿佛在注视一场噩梦。

这么说并没有什么问题，对凤凰社而言，那个人的的确确是一场噩梦。

赫敏再次揉了揉太阳穴，清清嗓子念出羊皮纸上早就写好的内容：

“德拉科･阿布拉克萨斯･马尔福（Draco Abraxas Malfoy）。”

椅子上坐着的巫师原本撑着下巴，听到她的声音后缓缓抬起头；“是的，那是我的名字。”他笑了一下，笑意不达眼底；“我就在这儿，有事吗？”

沉默变成了死寂，连呼吸的声音都被不由自主压低。

随着战争的进行，越来越多的人知道了这个名字，与此同时敢于说出这个名字的人却越来越少。甚至有不少人坚信只要将这个名字说出口，神秘人的侩子手本人就会突然出现，像死神一样悄无声息地夺走自己的性命。

神秘人的侩子手、霍格沃茨保卫战中诞生的噩梦、神秘人掌控下魔法部的法律执行司司长、食死徒二把手，所有这些代号通通指向同一个人——德拉科･马尔福。

或许如今，还有人能够想起在霍格沃茨时期的那个男孩儿，喜欢仗着家里的权势趾高气昂地走来走去，嘲讽一切他看不起的东西，然而只要遇上一点危险就立刻像受惊的兔子一般原形毕露，胆小到惹人发笑。

记忆已经是那么遥远，霍格沃茨保卫战结束后的前两年德拉科･马尔福像是消失了一般，再出现时他踩着尸山血海站在伏地魔旁边，冷漠而傲慢，能靠仅仅一个眼神把凶恶的食死徒吓得腿软，也能靠单纯出现在这里，就让所有人都闭嘴。

“我是说，有事吗？”

死寂持续的时间有些长，于是被喊到名字的人再次开口，似乎有些不耐烦，然而从他的表情上什么都看不出来。非要说表现的话，他好像用指尖轻轻点了一下椅子扶手。赫敏并不认为这值得奇怪，考虑到德拉科･马尔福或许是目前英国最强大的大脑封闭术师，如果连伏地魔都看不出来他的想法，她自然也不可能看出来。

手中的羊皮纸上写满了德拉科･马尔福被指控的罪名，然而赫敏此刻没有心情去看，毕竟如果要去算的话，这人公开的罪名根本罄竹难书，每一个单独拿出来都足以让他接受摄魂怪之吻。

问题是——

赫敏将羊皮纸倒扣在桌子上，死死盯着毫无紧张感的金发巫师；“伏地魔的魂器都在哪儿？”

人群中传来不止一声倒吸冷气的声音，不知是为了那个名字还是魂器这个词。

魂器的存在早就不是秘密了，毕竟伏地魔曾在霍格沃茨保卫战的最后奇迹般死而复生，但魂器的制作方法依旧是个迷，唯一掌握了制作方法的巫师就在几天前刚被哈利･波特杀死。

没人相信伏地魔会停止制作魂器，他一直执着于追求永生，不可能放弃曾经起效过的方法。但这次伏地魔没有死而复生也是事实，当时在战场上，哈利･波特脱力倒下时凤凰社的每个人都捏了一把汗，他只身杀入敌阵，如果伏地魔再突然复活，他们的希望之光就真的会彻底熄灭。

然而伏地魔死了，凤凰社胜利了，这世上是否还有伏地魔的魂器以及如果有，它们都在哪里却成了一个迷，眼下如果有一个人可能知道魂器的下落，那么只可能是这个人了。

德拉科翘起一条腿，答非所问：“那么，你能否回答出，为什么玫瑰如此苍白？”

“什么？”

“因为当它诞生就开始沿着躯体生长，慢慢往上爬，一圈一圈一圈……缠绕在我的脖子上，等着流出的血染红苍白的花瓣。”紧扣的镣铐将裹着绷带的苍白手腕勒出了血迹，铁链随着德拉科移动的手指叮铃哐啷。他没有回答问题，放空眼神看着不透明的墙壁。

“然后皮刺开始凸起，割破皮肉。”纤细干净的手指缓缓张开，像盛开的花瓣，却锐利到曾经站在那只手另一端的人都已经铺成了历史上一段猩红的路。

赫敏砰地猛拍响桌子；“这里不是你可以随心所欲的地方，”她严厉地说，“回答问题，魂器都在哪儿？”

德拉科的手臂僵停在空中，他眨眨眼睛，过了好一会儿才适应真的有人打断了自己的事实，叹了口气。

“你们真的很没耐心，不是吗？”他摇摇头，“说到底，现在才开始在乎起早就不存在的东西有什么必要？”

“你的意思是，从那以后神秘人再也没制作过魂器？”同样是和赫敏一样被推出来暂时接受威森加摩职责的凤凰社核心成员之一发出疑问。

德拉科更加无奈地摇头；“是什么让玫瑰如此苍白？”他再次答非所问。

“别他妈的拖延时间！！”罗恩突然生气地大喊，他还穿着最终在战场上的那身衣服，飞溅上去的血迹已经变黑，战士眼中的怒火下满是疲惫。“你猜怎么着，马尔福？世道变了，不管你拖延时间是在等什么，你都不可能逃脱摄魂怪之吻的命运！”

“也许会让你很惊讶，但我的确赞同这个说法，”被审判者本人冷静地回应，罗恩被堵得一时无话可说。

德拉科伸出手，懒散地在周围画了个圈。

“审判本身毫无意义，判决早就被预定；我在这里也毫无意义，这是偷来的生命。我的确曾经告诉过某个人，让我死在最后的战场上。这会省下很多麻烦事，你们的，特别是我的。”他看向前方阴影中的人群，不知和谁的视线对上，苦笑。再开口时语出惊人：“如果我用尽一生去参与一场重大战争，用尽一生去做一个间谍，那么死亡一定是我最好的归宿。”

“只有它能证明我的清白或无药可救。”

审讯室内一片哗然。

被审判的是谁？是德拉科･马尔福，是那个有段时间甚至比伏地魔还能带来更多恐怖的存在。他用暴力镇压所有胆敢反对黑魔王统治的巫师，因他的计划死去的麻瓜数以万计，凤凰社中有不少人都在私下说，如果当年的汤姆･里德尔没有因为撕裂自己的灵魂而陷入疯狂，或许他就会是如今德拉科･马尔福的模样。

然后这个噩梦刚才说什么？他是个间谍？

凤凰社中有人噗嗤笑了出来。

“好吧，也许你们都以为这个人会说出什么我们没听过的新借口。”扎卡赖斯嘲讽道。

难得没人对他的话进行讽刺，这还是挺罕见的，有人曾经开玩笑说如果哪一天凤凰社真的被食死徒彻底摧毁，那么扎卡赖斯･史密斯可能是他们中唯一活下来的那个，没办法，这个懦夫太擅长逃避了。

赫敏脸上的表情没有松动，她微微低头瞥了眼桌子上的羊皮纸，依旧严肃地说：“要知道，马尔福。类似的借口我们听过太多了，如果没有证据可以证明你的话，这种声明毫无意义。”

“不需要证据！！”观众席中突然有人尖叫：“他在撒谎！他根本不是什么间谍！他杀了那么多人！”

德拉科像是听到了什么笑话似的笑出声来。

“亲爱的梅林，你看看他们在期待什么？这是战争！什么样的高塔里的小公主才会觉得，在战争中杀了人就是原罪？”

“我是个战士，我上了战场！我杀过好几个食死徒！”尖叫的少女咬着牙反驳，她看上去还是应该在霍格沃茨的年纪，然而却过早地习惯了用魔杖发出诅咒的感觉。

“哦，这就有意思了，不是吗？”德拉科嘶哑地笑笑，他侧过身，眯起眼睛往声音里注入毒液：“我敢打赌，我杀的比你多。”

少女突然想起了什么，顿时脸色苍白。她疯狂地举起魔杖冲审判室中央发出恶咒，然而却被另一道咒语劈碎在圆形边缘。

“这是审判室，不是战场，”从最初的审判开始就坐在威森加摩成员位置上、却一直没开口的哈利･波特第一次显示了他不可忽视的存在感。救世主收起魔杖，冷冷地扫视所有人。“禁止使用魔法伤害任何人，有意见的可以出去。”

战争在他身上留下了明显的痕迹，凌乱的黑发比上学时短了许多，不再遮着那道著名的闪电型伤疤。他从来没有接受过凤凰社领导者的位置，然而每个人都知道哈利･波特永远是真正的核心，他的话是战争中不需要质疑的行动指南。

少女愤愤地收起魔杖坐下，瞪了德拉科一眼，金发巫师带着镣铐鼓掌，笑得比任何时候都要灿烂。

“不愧是名至实归的救世主！我该怎么感谢你呢？跪下向你献上我永恒的忠诚？”

“停下这个，马尔福。”不同于前一秒的强硬态度，面对德拉科，哈利明显表现出了疲惫。“就只是，说你该说的话。”

德拉科不解地歪歪脑袋；“什么是我该说的？”

“我相信你可以自己想出来。”哈利坐回椅子上，“我知道你在乎什么，就像你知道我在乎的是什么。你不会想知道我敢为此做到什么程度。”

他们说话的方式就像他们一直在交谈，中间从未隔过时间。赫敏观察着正在悄然发生的变化，手指微微颤动，从最终战将要结束的时候起便一直存在的不详预感到现在愈发强烈。

“……你真的威胁到我了。”对视了一会儿，德拉科･马尔福耸耸肩回答道。然而说是这么说，他却没有任何投降的表示，反而优雅地靠到椅背上甚至比之前更加惬意。“你很幸运，我这辈子说了足够的谎了。”

“但我真的不知道魂器都在哪儿，”他突然转移了说话对象，直勾勾地盯着赫敏，眼睛里仿佛有一场无法穿透的暴风雨。“没人会记得自己把垃圾扔哪儿。”

“哦，得了吧。每个人都知道神秘人不会用垃圾作为魂器。”安东尼･戈德斯坦翻了个白眼。

“也许你们会认为，每个曾经被分到拉文克劳的人都有一个可以使用的脑子。”

“你……！”

“你的意思，是他们已经被摧毁了？”赫敏打断安东尼的话。她向身后看去，大部分人都在摇头。

“自从霍格沃茨保卫战之后，我们没有摧毁过任何一个魂器。”纳威说。

“当然你们没有！”德拉科好笑地说，他用指尖点了点扶手；“我摧毁了所有新的魂器，我不记得你们中的谁也在现场。”

又是一片哗然，所有人都开始和旁边的人窃窃私语。罗恩推了推哈利，黑发巫师摇摇头，却没有开口反驳。

“既然你这么说，”纳威大声问：“那你也许能说出你是用什么摧毁的魂器？”

“真的吗，隆巴顿？我还以为你不会成为问这个显而易见问题的人。”德拉科用手臂比划了一下，“当然是用格兰芬多宝剑！”

“那不可能！你根本不是格兰芬多，毒蛇！”围观的人群中又传来喊声。“你这个骗子！！”

“如果你们到现在也改不了凭学院评判人的毛病，我不介意告诉你们，我见过多少个曾经被分到过格兰芬多的人恨不得抱着我的腿求我不要杀他们，为了活命，他们愿意加入食死徒。”食死徒二把手嘲讽道；“我的记性还不错，需要我提供一份名单吗？”

“我相信如果这是事实，最后我们会需要的。”赫敏刻意留意了下在自己说这句话时是否有人退缩；“但是现在，我相信重点在于为什么你会选择使用格兰芬多宝剑，以及你从哪里得到的它。”

“不然我要怎么办呢？难道还要让我去偷蛇怪的毒液？”他顿了顿，补充：“如果我会说蛇佬腔倒也不是不行，然而很遗憾，我没有这个天赋。”

赫敏听到身后传来了椅子被掀倒的声音。

“他怎么知道？！”罗恩的双手死死握成拳头，“他是怎么知道蛇怪毒液的？！”

格兰芬多宝剑能破坏魂器不是秘密，同时，作为霍格沃茨四个创始人遗物中唯一没被魂器玷污的存在，格兰芬多宝剑在保卫战结束后被凤凰社藏了起来。多年来伏地魔除了到处找哈利･波特就是到处找格兰芬多宝剑，行动负责人当然是德拉科･马尔福。

如果德拉科･马尔福真的在他们没有发现的情况下找到了格兰芬多宝剑，或许会有人疯狂咒骂，但并不会觉得奇怪。然而蛇怪毒液能够摧毁魂器这件事知道的人寥寥无几，不如说，知道蛇怪真正存在的人本身就寥寥无几。

伏地魔算一个，但既然蛇怪毒液会摧毁魂器，想来他也不可能把这件事告诉别人。

德拉科没有说话，赫敏也没有说话。罗恩的视线在他们两个之间疯狂移动最后忍不住看向旁边的人；“哈利！”

哈利还是没有回答罗恩的疑惑，只是对着德拉科扬扬下巴；“继续，马尔福。”

“如果你们中有人能注意到，真的，我已经说了不止一次。”德拉科心累地揉了揉脖子，目光缓缓扫过前方的人群，耸了耸肩。

“你们私底下把这场战争叫做‘玫瑰战争’，当然我会知道，间谍，还记得吗？这说得通，英国内战、红蔷薇所代表的兰卡斯特家族和白蔷薇所代表的约克家族围绕王位的继承权展开的战争，最终结束于联姻，并且将红白玫瑰作为都铎王朝的王徽。所以为什么！”德拉科猛然提高音量，仿佛世界上不再有可以倾诉的活物，于是他将一切献给永不会回应自己的石塑的断臂维纳斯。

“为何玫瑰如此苍白？”声音又低了下来，德拉科轻言细语：“为何紫罗兰在山中枯萎，为何云雀在空中哀鸣，为何花蕾发散死亡的气息？为何阳光如此冷漠，为何大地如坟墓般腐朽，而我，日渐憔悴？”

“不可能！！”

金妮拍着面前的木栏杆站起来，椅子在地面上发出刺耳的摩擦声。她不像罗恩之前一样愤怒，取而代之的是不敢置信。“就只是……不可能！这种事根本不可能！！”

“看来终于有人想起了什么，”德拉科挑起眉毛，“别那么不敢置信，事实上你们全都看到了证据，你们只是说服自己不去相信。所以我才说审判根本没有必要，当你们所有人都在心中为我定罪时，真相根本不重要。”

“哈利･波特！”金妮没有理会德拉科的话，反而是去质问救世主；“别告诉我，会议室里那朵会变红的玫瑰花和这个人有一点的关系！！”

经她这么一说凤凰社的所有人都想起来了，没人记得究竟是从什么时候开始，在他们的会议室里似乎一直有一朵玫瑰花，它被插在瓶子里放在角落的架子上，最初是白色的，后来花瓣一瓣接着一瓣变成红色。有人问过那到底是什么，哈利･波特只是耸耸肩，说一个装饰品而已，别在意。

装饰品个梅林的胡子！！现在仔细想想，怎么就没人发现每次哈利･波特会参与的突袭行动之后那朵花都会多一瓣红色！他为什么要冒险参与？他在给什么打掩护？！

“另一朵在我那儿。”在哈利回答前，德拉科接过了话题。“那是用魔药培育出来的双生花，不论其中一朵发生了什么变化，另一朵都会如实反应。当它每一朵花瓣都变成红色，那是我摧毁了所有魂器的信号。”他乐不可支地看着凤凰社成员们见鬼的表情。“不然你们以为最终战是怎么定下的？因为救世主先生的随口一说？”

审判室中静得有些尴尬。

“德拉科･阿布拉克萨斯･马尔福。”终于，哈利无奈地站起来，没有理会任何人，径直从台阶上走到审判室中央。

“你知道，你可能是我见过的最自私的人。”

“哈利･詹姆斯･波特，”德拉科用同样的语气说，他扬起头对面前的人笑了一下，不是先前那种伪装的表情，是真正的微笑，仅仅因为他可以这么做而不必再担心后果。“你说得好像这是什么新闻似的。”

“我参与了一场血和暴力构成的战争，一般人说它是无可赦的罪孽、疯子在里面寻找艺术、参与者只在乎结果。如今我总算看到了结果，我累了，波特，你不能继续这样压榨我。”

然而那双眼睛中的暴风雨一刻不曾停歇。

计划中德拉科･马尔福从没活到过现在，那才是最可能的结果，然而看看周围，多少人觉得他们过不了下一个生日，却还是为了坚守的信念努力站起来，迎接一个又一个黎明。

可他德拉科･马尔福哪儿有什么傲骨，也就是不想在哈利･波特面前示弱才撑下去的。

赫敏及时清了清嗓子，她尽力压下声音中可能存在的任何情绪，机械般继续着审判程序：“我应该问你有谁能证明你的话。”

“而我相信你们所有人都知道这个问题的答案。”德拉科挥挥手示意站在自己面前的人。“除非你们傻到会认为这个人会被夺魂咒影响。”

“闭嘴马尔福，不想说话就别给我添乱！”哈利狠狠地瞪了他一眼，金发巫师摊开手，没有再说话。

“回答你的问题，赫敏。”哈利･波特站到德拉科･马尔福前面，保护性的姿势无比熟悉。“我能证明他所有的话，我会用所有手段证明他的话，我不介意公开自己的记忆。你们都见证了我可以做到什么程度。”

那一刻仿佛又回到了战场，他们只能作为局外人，沉默地看着一切结束的方向。

“可是、就算他是我们的间谍，”人群中传来了孩子的抽泣，“他害死的那些人就不算了吗？我的爸爸妈妈就不算了吗？”

哈利的动作顿时僵住了，德拉科盯着他仿佛突然承担不了肩上重量的背影，缓缓收起笑意，重新回到了面无表情。

“可这是战争啊，亲爱的。”沉默半晌，救世主无可奈何地回头；“这就是为什么，最心爱的人会离开我。”

他看到一双被战火晕染浑浊的眼，现在战火消散，他在里面，就是所有的一切。

“我不参与这次判决，”哈利･波特找回了他原本的声音，转过身面向审判席；“如果没有人提出异议，现在是不是可以举手表决了？”

还是没有人开口，赫敏默默注视着哈利，她稍微抬起桌子上倒扣的羊皮纸的一角，在看到他对这个无声的疑问点头承认了之后，苦笑着摇摇头。

“现在，”她转向身后，“赞成指控不成立的请举手。”

  
§

那一天，所有人都看到了。

哈利･波特跪倒在黑压压的天空下，德拉科･马尔福穿着食死徒纯黑色的长袍，踩过数不清的尸体走到他面前，声音像是来自地狱的回响。

“阿瓦达索命。”

魔杖另一端，刚因为看到金发巫师走来所以下意识从哈利旁边退了一步的食死徒瞪大眼睛，眼睁睁看着绿光没入自己的胸口。

食死徒二把手站在失去了力气的救世主身后，一句话不说，目光冷冷地扫过周围所有人。

就像在几分钟之后，再度爆发的哈利･波特撑着浑身是伤、几乎完全失去了意识的德拉科･马尔福，紧紧握着魔杖凶狠地瞪着所有敢于接近的人。

“我看谁还敢动他。”

END


	2. 背景设定

霍格沃茨保卫战结束时，有一个魂器没有被摧毁（目前的合理假设是拉文克劳冠冕或赫奇帕奇金杯），因此伏地魔被索命咒命中之后没有死，复活了

食死徒扭转局势，凤凰社包括留下来的学生们四处逃窜，后来在其他地方汇合

伏地魔获胜，彻底接管了魔法部，控制了霍格沃茨，没过几个月就真正统治了英国魔法界，食死徒开始追杀任何与他们作对的人

鉴于哈利･波特还活着，伏地魔将这件事怪到了纳西莎身上，作为惩罚，他告诉德拉科，要么选择看着纳西莎落得和曾经隆巴顿夫妇一样的下场，要么自己动手杀了她

那天德拉科第一次杀人了

崩溃的德拉科经常一个人跑到随便什么地方发呆，某一次恰巧遇上了躲在斗篷下巡逻的哈利，念在纳西莎帮过自己一次的份儿上，哈利没有回去叫人把德拉科抓起来，而是躲起来观察，又遇见几次之后加上各种传闻，姑且明白了德拉科经历过什么

_*毕竟那时哈利已经不是魂器了，所以没办法再通过伏地魔的眼睛看到什么_

在观察了几个月以后，哈利终于冒险在德拉科面前露面，本来已经做好了战斗准备然而却发现对方根本没有战斗的意思，甚至可以很平静地问你是来杀我的吗？

经过这样那样的讨论，双方互换了最基础的信息，魂器已经不是个秘密了，因此哈利挑明了自己曾经是魂器并且曾通过伏地魔的眼睛看到过德拉科的事实

哈利说，现在我看不到了，但我需要一双能看到的眼睛

哈利说，既然你都觉得不论怎样自己也是要死的，与其这么无所事事地等死，难道你就不想报仇吗？

德拉科因此成为了只有哈利･波特一个人知道的间谍，他们偷偷见面，交换情报，互相救过彼此不止一次

最初每次德拉科杀了人都会陷入深深的自我厌恶，他说我不想这么干真的不想，哈利说现在退出已经来不及了，这是战争，马尔福，你不能指望自己的手干净，反正已经脏了，不如抓着罪恶爬上去

德拉科就觉得很搞笑，天呐希望之星教我杀人了还，可我还能爬到哪儿去

哈利说当然是伏地魔手边的位置，你不是想捅他一刀吗，离得近才好动手啊，就像西弗勒斯･斯内普一样

想了想又补充，我可不是让你学他，双面间谍太危险了，你可别死了

  
  
后来德拉科真的爬上去了，像是脱胎换骨，把真实想法藏在心里最安全的地方成为了伏地魔最得力的手下

伏地魔依旧在制造魂器，但他从不透露制造方法，并且大范围销毁有关魂器的记载，德拉科那时的主要任务就是摧毁被制作出来的魂器

就是那段时间，他用魔药培育出来了双生白玫瑰，给了哈利一支，这样传递最重要的信息时就不用冒险见面了

也就是从那之后，凤凰社才私底下把这场战争代称为玫瑰战争，哈利传的

格兰芬多宝剑是哈利偷出来给德拉科的，实际上，在德拉科当上食死徒二把手之后，宝剑一直在他的手里

伏地魔让德拉科在其他地方找当然找不到

每当德拉科找到一个新的魂器，哈利就会冒险露面吸引伏地魔的注意力，给德拉科提供摧毁魂器的机会

因为灵魂的不断撕裂，伏地魔越来越疯，渐渐也就模糊了魂器被摧毁时的感受

德拉科其实一直没觉得自己能活这么久，他的目的就是干掉伏地魔报仇，虽然后来还多了个不管怎样确保哈利･波特活下去

很巧的是哈利･波特也不觉得自己能活那么久，伏地魔针对他针对得太厉害了，说真的要不是德拉科他可能死十几次了都

然而他也有个想法，既然是他把德拉科推到那个踩着尸体才能走上去的位置的，所以他觉得怎么着得让德拉科活下来，伏地魔谁都能杀，他不在乎自己，利用突袭掩护德拉科时简直不要命往前冲

那时候他俩早就已经互相坦白心意了

终于，最后的魂器被销毁，在伏地魔制作下一个魂器前凤凰社孤注一掷掀起了最终战

所有人都在混战，哈利的目标很明确，所以他是一个人深入敌阵拼尽全力杀了伏地魔的，杀完他也累到虚脱，直愣愣地就往地上跪，这时候就有个食死徒用魔杖指着他想要杀了救世主，结果感觉空气突然一冷，德拉科･马尔福走过来了

因为食死徒们害怕德拉科和害怕伏地魔的程度几乎差不多，那个食死徒下意识后退了一步，德拉科一秒都没犹豫直接索命咒冲那个食死徒打过去了

周围的食死徒都懵了，凤凰社的人离得太远，啥都看不见

德拉科就往哈利身后一站，摆明了谁敢动这个人我要谁的命

再傻逼的人也知道德拉科是叛徒，一时间所有食死徒都改变了目标攻击德拉科。但德拉科他能爬上来就证明了他气场很足实力更强，他一个人几乎干掉了四分之三的食死徒

这就是为什么在审判中他会说，我敢打赌我杀的比你多

他可能比任何一个人干掉的食死徒都多

他还是没想着自己要活下来，所有注意力都在保护哈利上，所以自己受的伤只要不致命根本不在乎，这也是为啥他在审判时身上都是绷带，还没治好

德拉科伤得越来越重，所以救世主再没劲儿也他妈得给我回光返照

也就是说，德拉科终于撑不住倒下的时候，就是救世主再次爆发的时候

凤凰社的人终于突破重围之后看到的大概就是，波特撑着浑身是血意识模糊的马尔福，大喊谁他妈还敢动他

然而，救世主这毕竟是，回光返照，撑不了太久就真晕了

凤凰社的人就很懵逼啊，这有个食死徒二把手诶，但是刚才哈利･波特在保护他诶！

算了，杀是不敢直接杀，总之先抓起来再说

再然后就是正文中的审判了

* * *

  
审判中哈利说，我知道你在乎什么，就像你知道我在乎什么，你不会想知道我敢为此做到什么程度

这句话翻译一下就是，我知道你不想让我死，你也知道我会让你活着，你敢死试试？你敢死我他妈就敢和你一起死！

怎么参加了一场战争你们两个最在乎的就变成对方的生命了ry

所以德拉科表示靠你这是真威胁到我了，这才开始正经提供自己是间谍的证据

关于德拉科时不时的“玫瑰为何如此苍白”

这是海因里希･海涅的一首诗，从玫瑰为何如此苍白问到我为何日渐憔悴，德拉科没有背完，最后还有一句，哈利在回答那个孩子的问题时说了

【为何心爱的人会离我而去】

当然原诗是首失恋诗

在这里只是被他俩用来文明地咒骂战争而已

凤凰社里有不少人看到了德拉科护着哈利以及哈利护着德拉科的场面

但就像德拉科说的，他们只是不愿意承认

不然这场审判根本不会存在

  
赫敏一直看看羊皮纸翻翻羊皮纸的小动作，是因为在最后一场审判开始前，哈利悄摸摸往那叠羊皮纸里塞了一张写着，类似于“德拉科･马尔福是我们的间谍”的小纸条，以防真的上来就直接被判刑

* * *

  
Q.最后指控是否成立？

A.成立的话你们的救世主当场自杀给你们看信不信！！

  
Q.一切结束之后如果有人依旧认为德拉科应该被关进阿兹卡班，并且试图陷害他怎么办？

A.别忘了，德拉科･马尔福当了七年的法律执行司司长，他可能比绝大多数人都要熟悉魔法部的运作方式

何况他还是个间谍，审判中他说的“名单”真实存在，当然上面的名字原本来自哪个学院的都有。总得来说，谁敢搞他，他大概提前十步就能搞死谁

* * *

  
Abraxas是德拉科･马尔福爷爷的名字，含义是善恶一体的神

考虑到Draco这个名字遵循的是布莱克家的命名传统，我觉得卢修斯大概是不会在中间名上让步。所以就可能性来说，Draco Malfoy的全名（如果存在的话）最合理的应该是同人文中经常出现的Draco Lucius Malfoy，不过我个人是真的不太喜欢这个命名方式，当谁都是波特家吗！

Abraxas挺好的ry

这人到底为什么没有官方中间名！指名道姓被骂的时候要骂全名才有气势啊！！！（DAM：阿瓦达索命了解一下？

  
DAM可能是我唯一一个不会喊他小白鼬的德拉科･马尔福

他气场太强了，总给我一种喊了就要死了的感觉


End file.
